The Shining of an Emerald
by sugilite
Summary: Emerald always knew that she was special. She stood out from the crowd and shone likea star. What happens when the most powerful witch in the world meets the most powerful wizard...?
1. The letter

'Emerald!! Get down here right now and cook Tiffany her breakfast! NOW! It's her damn birthday and you treat her like this?!'  
  
'Ok, ok.' Muttered the distressed girl. She crawled out of her bed (a sheet and two blankets) and yelped - her burnt wrist scrapped against the loose nails of Tiffany's old room. Blood seeped through the tiny cut and stained her sheet.  
  
'Mum, where are my leggings?'  
  
'Don't be lazy, use your eyes. God gave you them for a reason you know.'  
  
A few moments later, Emerald padded down into the kitchen and washed her hands before opening a packet of bacon.  
  
'How many rashers do you want, one or two?'  
  
'Oh, for goodness sake, child, Tiffany is ten! She is growing, she due for a growth spurt soon, she needs a decent amount of food, don't you my little rose?  
  
'Well duhh. ok dweeb, Make me 4, and I want two eggs. Stick some toast on too. While you're waiting for the eggs to fry, get my mail, you know, I'm like totally going to get some cash.' She turned to her twiggy parents' Last year I made seventy pounds, how cool is that?'  
  
Emerald returned a little while later with three letters in her hands.  
  
'Ok.Bills for Dad.more bills...ah! A card for Tiffany. One card for Tiffany' Emerald smirked at the tubby girl who ground her teeth.  
  
'What eve-ur.'She rolled her eyes and tore open the small letter 'Twenty pounds? WHAT!! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what the hell has happened?? TWENTY POUNDS??' Tiffany was still trying to get over the 'nasty' shock, when her nervous parents looked at each other, her father spoke up 'It's ok, sweat pea, we'll go out right now and get you some more money, wont we Mabel?  
  
'Of course!' She jumped to her feet. The two thin adults leapt to their feet and walked briskly into the car. Emerald just glared at Tiffany.  
  
'Tiffany? Did it ever occur to you that you were ever so slightly spoilt?'  
  
Tiffany spun around and gave Emerald a dark piercing look.  
  
'What did you just say?'  
  
'You heard'  
  
'Want to say that to my face' Emerald shrugged her shoulders 'Yeah, I do' She walked over to Tiffany who was slumped on a chair, her fat spilling and hanging over the edge.  
  
'You're spoilt. Ask anyone.'  
  
'You stupid little bitch' She lunged at Emerald.  
  
'OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!'  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The next day, Emerald crawled out of bed and scooped up the mail. Her name was written on one of the letters, in Emerald green ink. She through it into her room and gave the rest of the mail to her father. She ran back into her room and tore open the letter.  
  
'You have been excepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, Attend on the 5th of September, catching the Hogwarts Express on platform Nine and three quarters.'  
  
'Wow... I knew my time would come!' At the bottom of the letter in slightly smaller writing it said, 'those who do not attend, will be assumed not coming to Hogwarts.'  
  
She took a box out from her bed and gazed at her brand new tools and equipment.  
  
'Emerald!' screeched Mabel, 'come here!' She padded into the dining room  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'On September 5th, we are going to see Aunty Marie, any other plans you have made you will have to cancel. She is very ill.'  
  
'September 5th? Oh no.'she whispered. 


	2. with determination

'Mum, I can't cancel my plans for the 5th; I am beginning school on that day'  
  
'Well like I said, you will have to cancel. Aunt Marie is very ill.'  
  
'But on my Hogwarts letter, it said that if I don't attend the first day of school, I will have lost my opportunity.'  
  
'Look Emerald, put it this way, even if September the 5th was free, I wouldn't let you go.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Emerald, I'm not paying good money for you to go to some abnormal school were you will be taught by retards of teachers and encouraged to be insane. You will go to Tiffany's school and that starts on the 8th. That's final.'  
  
'Mum, just shut up! I am going! You can't stop me! I AM A WITCH! I WILL GO WHERE I PLEASE!' Mabel raised a thin arm and slapped Emerald hard across the face and walked stiffly out of the gloomy kitchen. Emerald ran up the stairs and flew into her room. She scooped up her equipment for Hogwarts and stuffed it all into a bag. She packed a large blue leather suitcase and carefully placed it under her bed.  
  
'I will go to Hogwarts.' 


End file.
